


Perfect

by nebusonny



Category: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebusonny/pseuds/nebusonny
Summary: Poppy shares her history with Bea. Along the way, Poppy grows closer to Bea. A lot closer.Poppy's obsession also switches from being perfect to Bea.Ft. soft Poppy
Relationships: Poppy Min-Sinclair/Main Character (Queen B)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is split up into sections of just dialogue and monologue (I think that’s what it’s called?) in Poppy’s perspective. The last section is a combination of both. Bolded text is Poppy, while the plain, old unbolded text is Bea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to give constructive criticism!

Poppy Min-Sinclair was raised to be perfect. In addition to going to the most prestigious schools, the daily tutors, etiquette classes, and music and sports lessons ensured that she would learn from the best and, in turn, become the best. Her effort wasn’t for nothing; the better she did, the prouder she made her parents. The first time she got first place in a piano recital, she was gifted a toyhouse costing thousands of dollars. When she was ranked first in her class for the first time, her dad bought her her dream car. The better she did, the more often her parents would show up and give her a gift and an occasional hug. As a result, Poppy did whatever she needed to do to be the best at everything at whatever cost. 

But of course, right when everything seemed to be perfect, NewBee Hughes  _ had _ to show up. Right after meeting her, Poppy immediately started formulating the perfect plan to sabotage her and force her to leave, just like what Poppy did to those past pigs who thought they could rival her. 

Then Farmsville had the  _ audacity _ to actually climb up the ranks and make a name for herself before Poppy had a chance to sabotage her. That bitch was so  _ infuriating _ . Poppy just couldn’t wait until she could stop spending all day thinking about how to destroy Hughes and return back to focusing on being perfect.

——

**“Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about who she is. But you should worry about who I am.”**

… 

**“And I'm about to become your first and last memory of Belvoire University.”**

——

Poppy had constructed a  _ phenomenal _ plan to sabotage the NewBee, but then Chloe St. James had to be a piece of shit and steal what wasn’t hers.

Poppy worked hard to be perfect because she  _ needed _ to be perfect. Chloe was just a pathetic attention-seeker who wanted to be on top for the fame.

So Poppy was going to do what she normally did; sabotage those who got in her way. She didn’t initially mean to work with NewBee, but after seeing how fun it was to work with her on the Mass Communications project, Poppy decided, why not? Besides, working with the bitch gave Poppy another opportunity: to kill two birds with one stone. While Poppy and Hughes  _ destroyed _ Chloe, Poppy was going to draw the NewBee in and find out her weaknesses. 

Normally, Poppy hated messing around with people. It gave her  _ terrible _ stress lines and the  _ worst _ stomach ache. It was true that Poppy was a jerk, but she didn’t like intentionally being mean. That’s what she had followers for; to do the brunt work. 

Messing with Bea, though, gave her a mischievous feeling that she seldom felt. It was  _ exhilarating _ . 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

——

**“Congratulations on not being** **_completely_ ** **useless today.”**

——

Her parents forgot to tell her that they were leaving again. Poppy was so,  _ so _ sick of this. Still, even after all these years, Poppy always thought that her parents were in trouble if they weren’t home when she visited. She hated the feeling of despair that formed in her abdomen and crept into her throat that caused her to shiver and feel nauseous. The only thing that made the fear disappear was receiving a text or call from them.

The only problem was that they  _ weren’t _ replying to her texts.

So Poppy did what she usually did when she felt like this; go to the diner she used to go to with her nanny, Haeun.

She ordered her usual vanilla milkshake, took a lactate pill, and sat in her usual booth, which was, thankfully, vacant. The sickening feeling still lingered, but the milkshake, as always, lessened the feeling as she relived the memories of the time spent here with Haeun.

She was so caught up reminiscing that she didn’t notice Bea until Bea was  _ literally _ hovering over her.

Urg, she did  _ not _ want to deal with Bea now.

For whatever dumbass reason, Bea asked if she could sit in the booth across from Poppy. Poppy, of course, said no, but Bea, being the little Farmsville shit she was, slid into the booth with her chocolate milkshake and burger. During an awkward moment of silence, Poppy prayed to whatever God there was that Bea would leave so she could sulk in peace.

The world had different plans.

Bea stayed with Poppy the whole one-and-a-half-hour Poppy was there. For the first thirty minutes, they sat in a weirdly-comfortable silence. After Poppy initiated the conversation by asking  _ why _ the  _ fuck _ Bea was there to further ruin her day, Bea and she lightly bantered back and forth for the rest of the hour.

Bea didn’t ask if Poppy was okay or what was bothering her. Poppy silently appreciated the action.

After leaving the diner with Bea while feigning annoyance, Poppy walked to her dorm room alone, feeling significantly lighter, and the thought of checking her texts didn’t even cross her mind. 

——

**“Clearly Farmsvilles brainwashed you if you think that chocolate milkshake is in any way superior to vanilla.”**

“Are you serious? Vanilla literally is made of beaver anal excretions.”

——

It turns out that Bea had a talent at being addicting. Not that Poppy was ever going to admit the matter. In fact, Poppy was going to do everything she could to deny it.

She didn’t need a repeat of Persephone Dalton, not only for the sake of being perfect but also for the sake of being sane.

That’s why she decided that the next time she saw Bea in public, she was going to humiliate her.

Yet again, nature had other plans.

Right when Poppy was about to push over Bea, who was walking back from lunch with Zoey, she made eye contact with Bea, and all she could think about was how  _ beautiful _ her fucking eyes were (she  _ wasn’t _ attracted to Bea’s eyes. They were just really interesting).

Immediately, all thoughts of humiliation left Poppy’s brain.

Bea must have sensed that something was aloof because she gave Poppy the most bizarre expression, discreetly took out her phone, and texted Poppy to meet with her at the diner later that evening.

Against her better judgement, Poppy spent her five o’clock across Bea who was dressed in a ridiculously fashionable pink jumper (where did Bea even get her clothes?) instead of at her scheduled hair appointment.

Bea started this whole spiel about how, despite how much she hated Poppy, she still cared about her. She went on about this “safe space” thing and how she wanted to make sure Poppy was okay and promised that outside of this booth, Bea would go back to being a bitch.

Poppy knew that she should shut Bea down. Complaining about her problems, especially with an enemy, was  _ not _ perfect. But Poppy was acting anything but normal lately (she blamed it on the increase in stress) and went against her better judgement ( _ again _ ) and laid everything on Bea. How she  _ had _ to be perfect. How she  _ had _ to please her parents. How she  _ had _ to be the perfect model of the straight, rich, smart girl. How she dyed her hair to look as white as she could.

Poppy wanted to get angry at Bea, but the whole time she was talking, Bea was just looking at her with these sympathetic eyes as if Bea saw her as an actual human. Poppy wasn’t used to this. Normally people looked at Poppy as if she was a God or something. 

Not even her parents looked at her the way Bea was looking at her.

There was a moment, though, when Poppy thought she saw Bea’s eyes flash with pity and Poppy felt her anger flare-up. As if she was reading her mind, however, Bea said something that immediately fumed out her anger.

Poppy  _ definitely _ wasn’t used to being treated this way.

After Poppy finished talking, Bea surprised Poppy by recalling her own troubles. How, as an only child with a constantly working father and a mother who was frequently absent because of tending for Bea’s grandmother, she had felt like she had to be the best. She felt the need to be as good as she could to make her parents proud. She wanted her mom to not have to worry about her, and she wanted to make sure that she wasn’t wasting her father’s money. Unlike Poppy’s parents, however, Bea’s parents made sure that she knew that she was loved on a daily basis. They had meals together, spent holidays together, and played games together. They taught Bea to be true to herself.

At ten o’clock, Poppy spoke up once again, only to state that she needed to go home for her beauty sleep to ensure that she didn’t end up looking like Bea. With a roll of her eyes, Bea flipped her off but contradicted that motion by thanking Poppy for allowing her to sit across from her.

Right before she went to bed, Poppy got a text from the dumbass with a link to a website that listed all the reasons why chocolate milkshakes were better than vanilla.

Poppy replied with the middle finger emoji.

——

**“I swear to God that if you’re pitying me I will take a picture of you** **_right now_ ** **and post it on the T with the caption that you met me here to confess your love for me.”**

“Stop being such a self-righteous bitch. I would  _ literally _ rather date anyone else in this diner than you.”

**“You do know that everyone here is above your league, right? You would be an embarrassment to date.”**

“Oh, don’t kid yourself. You know for a fact that I am in your league, if not  _ above _ it. And Poppy, I’m not pitying you. I think everything you felt was legitimate. Even though I know I’ll never know exactly what you felt, I still have the capability to feel bad with you.”

——

Poppy hadn’t planned on growing close to Persephone and catching feelings, but it felt so easy with her. Persephone made her feel like she didn’t have to be perfect to be valued as an individual. With a few drinks, Poppy built up the courage to reveal her feelings to Persephone, even if that meant she was throwing away her label as a perfect, straight girl.

Persephone ended up recording Poppy’s whole confession and threatened to not only leak the recording to the T, but also to send it to her parents. The next day, Persephone had been forced to move back to her hometown after being expelled for a mysterious reason.

Poppy swore to never sacrifice being perfect ever again. After all, being perfect was what she was best at. If that meant she would never get drunk in public again, so be it.

She didn’t really have difficulty avoiding drinks in public. She usually just conjured up an excuse about how drinking made her skin get all greasy.

But the way Bea had been looking at Zoey during the frat party had Poppy  _ really _ wanting to get drunk. 

One drink couldn’t hurt, right? 

Poppy saw Bea put her hand on Zoey’s thigh after she finished her first cup. When Veronica passed by with a martini in her had, Poppy took it out of her hands and drank it.

When Poppy saw Bea get all cuddly with Zoey after she finished Veronica’s martini, Poppy grabbed a random bottle of beer off a table. It tasted like shit.

Fuck. Poppy was  _ definitely _ intoxicated. All Poppy could think about was going home because she was  _ so _ tired and weirdly super depressed but Veronica was nowhere to be seen.

Poppy guessed that meant that she was walking back to her dorm alone. At one o’clock in the morning. Urg, she was missing out on her beauty sleep.

For some reason, though, Bea was blocking the exit with a cute af look on her face right when Poppy was about to leave. Poppy remembered mumbling a sentence asking Bea to move her long, gorgeous legs away from the exit, and hearing Bea chuckle in reply. She remembered then feeling Bea’s arm around her waist and Bea guiding Poppy to her dorm room. After they arrived, Bea was saying something, but Poppy couldn’t focus on anything but Bea’s plump lips. She didn’t know if she just really liked the lip gloss she was wearing or if she was jealous of Bea’s lips. All she knew was that Bea’s lips were so…  _ intoxicating _ .

Poppy heard Bea sigh before apologizing and taking Poppy’s purse out of her hands. After disorganizing her purse (Poppy  _ knew _ that sober Poppy would be furious, but drunk Poppy didn’t really give a shit. Bea’s toned arms were pretty to look at), Bea pulled out Poppy’s keycard and opened her door.

Bea then led Poppy to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Bea left, only to come back with a bottle of water that she  _ forced _ Poppy to drink (where the fuck did Bea even get this water? It tasted like poor people).

When Poppy finished, Bea gave Poppy a wry smile and got up to leave. Poppy, for some weird reason (she was doing a lot of weird shit these days), grabbed Bea’s wrist and pulled her towards her. She clearly pulled too hard, as Bea ended up falling right on top of her. Bea tried to soften her fall by placing her hands on either side of Poppy.

Poppy looked up, and she felt a warm, jittery feeling envelop her. She had only felt this feeling with one person before. Persephone. 

Next thing Poppy knew, she was sobbing, and Bea was cradling Poppy in her arms. Poppy remembered retelling her whole encounter with Persephone, while Bea was rocking Poppy back and forth.

Sometime after her confession, Poppy fell asleep. She didn’t remember when. All she remembered was the words Bea ushered to her before she fell into slumber.

When Poppy woke up, she felt a cross between humiliation and anger. Her purse was a fucking mess, her head was pounding, and she revealed her biggest secret to her arch-nemesis.

——

**“I… I felt so fucking broken. I still feel so fucking broken. How the fuck can I be perfect when I fell for a girl? How the fuck can I be perfect when all I do in life is hurt other people?”**

“...hey, Poppy?”

**“...what?”**

“I fucking hate perfect people.”

**“...what!?”**

“Here’s the thing: perfect people are boring. They never make mistakes, and they never do anything wrong. The reason why I fell in love with people in the past was because of their imperfections. I dated this person named Alex, and my favourite thing about them was their god-awful indecisiveness. Like, it was so annoying at times, but other times, it’s what made them who they were. They were indecisive because they cared so much, and their empathic personality was one of the main reasons why I fell for them.”

**“But I need to be perfect.”**

“No, you don’t. If you were perfect, why would anyone like you? Because you can play a Mozart Concerto perfectly the first time and score one-hundred points in basketball without breaking a sweat? Imagine how many people would be jealous of you and hate you because of it. I, for one, admire you because of your resilience. You had anything but a perfect childhood. You made so many mistakes in your life. Despite your errors and your past, you still persisted, and look where you are now."

——

For the next month, Poppy avoided Bea like the plague. She just… couldn’t. After trying so hard to reject their existence, Poppy finally admitted that she had feelings for Bea. Bea gave Poppy the same feelings—but more intense versions—that Persephone had given her.

Poppy decided it was too dangerous to be around Bea, even if it was just to argue with and humiliate her. She couldn’t risk going through the same pain again. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle it.

Bea had clearly wanted something different, as shown by her daily texts that Poppy ignored. Despite not getting a response, they still persisted. She had thought about blocking Bea’s number, but some of the texts made her smile.

Not that she would ever admit it.

After mid-terms, Poppy was walking to her weekly nail appointment when she saw Bea crying as she walked past the window of her favourite diner.

Oh my gosh. Poppy did  _ not _ expect to feel so many emotions.

Before she knew it, she was scooting in the booth across from Bea. It was as if Poppy’s body was on autopilot. She needed to be there for Bea; her nail appointment could wait.

Bea glanced at Poppy and looked away, signifying that she was aware that Poppy was there.

Bea didn’t say anything. Unlike the time their roles were reversed, the silence was awkward and tense. As time progressed, the air got tenser and tenser, as if the oxygen surrounding them was decreasing each second and slowly suffocating them.

Then Bea broke the silence. What she said didn’t break Poppy’s heart. Her tone, though, shattered Poppy’s heart into a million pieces.

Poppy mindlessly reached across the booth and held Bea’s hands. Poppy didn’t know if the action would help—Poppy was  _ not _ a physical person and the fact that she was even doing it surprised her—but it seemed to have an immediate effect on Bea, so she kept her hands there.

It seemed like the air was affected by the action as well. Poppy could breathe again, and the silence was comforting and welcoming. Bea didn’t say anything else, and Poppy didn’t reply to her comment. They just sat there in silence not caring about how much time passed.

When Bea and Poppy were the only customers left in the shop, there was an unspoken agreement that it was time for them to leave, together.

So that’s what they did.

When Bea and Poppy arrived at Poppy’s room, Poppy asked Bea if she could kiss her.

Bea said yes.

After what it felt like hours of kissing, Bea asked Poppy if she could take off her shirt.

Poppy said yes.

A couple of minutes later, Poppy tugged at Bea’s shirt, and Bea eagerly nodded.

Bea’s shirt joined Poppy’s on the ground.

After Poppy’s body was completely covered in Bea’s lipstick, Bea asked Poppy if she could fuck her.

Poppy nodded and answered yes.

After hours of sex, Bea gave Poppy a soft smile and squeezed her arm. She slowly got out of bed and dressed, as if she didn’t want this moment to end.

Poppy didn’t want it to ever end.

Later that day, Poppy decided that it wasn’t worth avoiding Bea anymore. Bea wasn’t Persephone. Bea was so much more.

——

“Damn it, Poppy. Can I fuck you?”

**…**

“Use your words, Pops.”

**“I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to fuck myself. And don’t you dare call me Pops again.”**

“As you wish,  _ Pops _ .”

——

After their first night together, Poppy and Bea met up discreetly pretty frequently. Sometimes at the diner. Other times at Poppy’s dorm. They even met up at Poppy’s favourite private spot where Poppy spent the majority of her childhood when she wanted to be alone.

Sometimes they fucked. Sometimes they sat in silence. But the majority of the time, they talked. They argued about random, useless things, gushed about—no, wait, calmly discussed (Poppy  _ doesn’t _ gush)—about their favourite things, and reminisced about their past.

One time, Bea encouraged Poppy to take a break from trying to be perfect. Bea said that Poppy could keep trying to be perfect—who was she to stop her?—but stressed that it was important for your mind to take a break and think about other things.

So, one day during lunch with Veronica, Poppy did that. She took a break from trying to be perfect and let her mind wander. She thought about her father’s business, her economics grade, Bea’s eyes, the Downtown Animal Rescue, her homework, Bea’s smile, her detox tea, the light touches Bea gave her throughout the day, Bea’s flush, Bea’s moans, Bea’s  _ tongue _ —

Poppy stopped herself before her thoughts wandered too far so she didn’t embarrass herself in public. Instead, she pulled out her phone and looked at a picture she snapped of Bea when Bea fell asleep on her lap a couple of weeks ago.

Poppy smiled to herself. How could a dumbass be so perfectly imperfect?

——

**“I am not getting soft!”**

“Yes, you totally are! Look at how defensive you’re getting!”

**“I’m only defensive because I’m defending something that I’m passionate about!”**

“Aw, c’mon Poppy. Can’t handle a little teasing?”

——

The first time Bea stayed overnight at Poppy’s dorm, Poppy doubted that she’d wake up in a good mood the next morning. She had always hated sleeping in the same bed with someone else. It was always so hot, so uncomfortable, and so claustrophobic, and normally Poppy woke up in the middle of the night to sleep on the couch. That meant the rest of the day she’d have a knot in her throat and her back and she would have to go ask her assistant to schedule a massage.

But of course, it was different with Bea. She fell asleep easily, slept through the whole night, and woke up in her bed with a good feeling in her chest.

She blamed it on the strenuous physical activity they partook in. It wasn’t because Bea cuddled her all night. It wasn’t because of Bea’s secret whisper that she was sure she wasn’t supposed to hear. It wasn’t because seeing Bea open her eyes slowly in her morning was the most beautiful masterpiece Poppy had ever seen.

——

**…**

…

**…**

_ “Hey, Poppy, are you still awake?” _

**…**

… 

**…**

_ “Thank you so much for being you.” _

——

Poppy found Bea’s weakness.

It was her.

——

When a post-coital Poppy laid on the left side of the bed, next to a nearly-slumbering Bea, she couldn’t help to think of how lucky she was. Poppy’s finger traced little circles into the soft skin of Bea’s stomach, and Bea hummed, pulling Poppy in for a hug.

“Hmmm, more,” Bea mumbled, her chin resting on Poppy’s soft, golden hair.

Poppy snorted and pulled away, and Bea let out a whine and pouted at Poppy.

Poppy responded with a roll of her eyes. 

**“You’re such a dumbass.”**

When Poppy looked back at Bea, Bea wore a soft smile, contrary to her usual scowl. Bea reached down and intertwined her fingers with Poppy’s, lifting their hands to lightly brush her lips to the back of Poppy’s knuckles. When Poppy left their fingers intertwined, Bea’s smile somehow grew even larger.

“I’m your dumbass. Don’t you ever forget that” Bea whispered while looking at Poppy like she was the greatest thing she’d ever seen.

Poppy decided then that Bea was Poppy’s weakness.


End file.
